


Coffee Taste

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Fluff, Is this considered fluff?, M/M, also burr wanting lee's coffee so he just kisses him, have i made it a thing?, im bringing this ship back, is this ship officially a thing yet??, lee burr ship buddies, probably, they both deserve so much happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This morning is different from the rest. Burr is actually talking and making physical contact with Lee. It makes him content of sorts on a beautiful morning like this. The most beautiful morning they could spend together with their cold coffee... and a bit of intense kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Taste

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHIP IS BAAAACK. HUZZAH!

Every morning was started with coffee. A cup or two over night and a cup while the sun is still making it’s way up over the waking city. Lee always liked to watch the sunrise while he took a sip of his coffee. He would stand by the window, holding the curtains aside. He lived for little moments like these where he could just be silent and enjoy the beauties the world gives him everyday. The biggest gift in life was the sun. 

Burr wakes up a little later than Lee and is always usually crankier in the morning. Nobody would dare talk to Burr while he's still waking up. He would stand in the middle of the living room, rubbing his eyes and squinting at his boyfriend. Every morning he would find Lee like this. Silent, for once. Quiet for an hour or so before the sun was no longer rising and the cities were no longer waking. Every morning. And if Burr had to be honest, he cherished these moments as much as he did. He looked beautiful by the window, his hair still a mess and steaming coffee in his hand. 

This particular morning had Burr smiling. Finally moving towards Lee. The plank wood of their condo felt nice underneath his bare feet as he stood close to his boyfriend, arms wrapped around him. 

“Morning.” Burr could hear him smile as he spoke. He knows why. This was a different morning, where Burr came to embrace him instead of going to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. 

“Good morning. Enjoying the sunrise?” 

Lee hummed as he took a sip of his coffee. The coffee that’s getting cold and leaving a taste that will probably be there in the afternoon. 

“Most definitely. It’s funny how the most beautiful thing could also kill us in seconds.” 

Burr laughed. It was a genuine laugh. It was always a genuine laugh around Lee because he mattered so much to him. He was perfect. Sarcastic, witty, such a wonderful human being and he can’t believe he’s in a relationship with him.

A perfect relationship.

“Funny, is it?” Burr teased Lee’s humour. 

“You laughed, didn’t you?” Lee would chuckle while he received a kiss to his cheek.

“Touche.” 

They both were silent for a split minute. Lee taking another sip from his coffee that has definitely gotten cold by now. Burr hummed before squeezing Lee just a little tighter in his arms.

“Can I have some coffee?”

“Oh. Taking from my cup, now are we? Not even gonna make your own?” 

“Come on.” He wasn’t going to even try to reason with him. He was just going to urge him on until he agrees. Or don’t. If he doesn’t, he already has a back up plan.

“No.” Lee drawled out into a whine as Burr tried to reach for the cup of coffee. It was cold, yes, but the sour tasting in his mouth felt like a mark to prove to himself he lives another day.

“Lee.~” He whispered with a grin, holding him tight in his arms as he tried to squirm his way out, Burr’s face is dangerously close to his. They both laughed. Lee’s laugh was also a half whine, but he whines about a lot of things. Too many things.

His struggle completely stopped when Burr closed in the gap between them to kiss his lips, gentle and slow. Burr was in full control of the kiss. He usually was full control of everything when he got dominant like this. Lee would never admit out loud that he liked it. Burr knew how to push his buttons, make him weak at the knees and Lee knows. Lee god damn knows that he could do it at anyplace, anytime he wants. On occasional days, Burr would abuse that power, watching his boyfriend’s face heat up and become absolutely silent. When he was too flustered to talk, it was usually the most amusing thing to see.

Lee moaned when Burr sucked on his tongue a couple of times, that stupid and damn sexy grin never leaving his face. And when he finally ceased the kiss, Lee’s face was red. Trying to process everything, he couldn’t even talk. 

“Hmm.” His boyfriend hummed in thought, kissing along his jawline. “I don’t know,” He spoke slowly, thoughtfully, picking each word carefully. “Coffee tastes better directly from your mouth.” 

“You’re an ass.” Lee mumbles with a huff.  


 “Right. I’m the ass.” Burr chuckles, laying a hand on top of his hand that held the cup.

“I could pour this coffee on you.” 

“But you won’t.” 

Lee didn’t speak any farther because he knows it’s true. They both know it’s true. And Lee hates that it’s true. 

By this time, the sun was in the sky. The city was starting to look a little busier, cars zoom on the streets, heading on over to work or something like that. The two moved away from the window and sat at the dining table. 

The sour coffee taste lingers for a few minutes. It always does. The coffee was cold, undrinkable, but Lee drinks all of it anyway. Bitter, sweet, sour. Too many tastes on his tongue. Though he doesn’t grimace. He just smiles down at his now empty cup, then smiling up at Burr who flashes him a smile in return.

They both live another day together.


End file.
